Network switches, routers, and the like are used to distribute information through networks by sending the information in segments such as packets. A packet typically includes a “header” that stores a destination address for routing the packet and a “payload” that stores an information segment being sent through the network. To forward the packet to its intended destination, some network switches include application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) that receive the packet on a port and send the received packet on another port to route the packet for delivery. As the number of packets being sent on a port increase, the probability increases of the port becoming congested and packets being dropped and not transmitted to their intended destinations.